herofandomcom-20200223-history
Curtis Connors (Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Movies)
History Doctor Curtis Connors is a Columbia University physics professor. He is missing his right arm. He was Peter's laboratory supervisor and once fired him for being late. He was concerned for Peter's well-being and academic performance in his quantum mechanics course. Curt's friend,Doctor Otto Octavius recalled Peter's name and told Peter that Connors considered him "brilliant, but lazy". Otto chuckled about his friend's assumption about Peter's laziness once he found out Peter was also Spider-Man. When Peter discovered the Alien Symbiote, he took it to Connors who advised Peter to stay away from it. Transformation into the Lizard Around the time that Peter Parker obtained the black suit, Dr. Connors decided to test out a formula he developed that would in theory regrow his lost limb. He created a video diary where he told the viewer to give a letter to his wife and son if anything should go wrong; and something did go wrong. The video continued on to show Connors use the formula, he commented that it stung much more than he expected, and he threw the formula at the camera in a bout of sudden anger, ending the video. Dr. Connors was then transformed into the Lizard. A deranged creature that still maintained some of Connors' human intelligence. When word had gotten out that giant lizards were running amuck in the city, Jameson sent in Peter Parker to grab photos. When he did Peter, as Spider-Man, found himself confronting hordes of lizard men; products of the actual Lizard's experiements. Spider-Man would find himself thrust below ground, fighting off lizards within the city's sewer systems where the experiments were taking place. It was not long before Spider-Man confronted Connor's himself, deep in the sewers. The battle ended with a Spidey victory, however Peter wasn't able to stop Dr. Connors from escaping. The Lizard vs. Kraven Kraven the hunter of this universe had recieved word of the giant lizards that were attacking New York, and he saw this as a great opportunity. Thinking it would be a great worthwile hunt. But of course this idea didn't boad well with Spider-Man, who witnessed Kraven slaughtering hundreds of the lizard men in the sewers. Spider-Man pleaded Kraven to stop, saying how the lizard men were actually people who had no control over their actions; and who could be cured of their condition. Kraven however would not listen, and Spider-Man ended up confronting Kraven. Kraven used many different potions to increase his strenght and agility. But in the end he was still no match for Spider-Man, who had just recently obtained the symbiote costume. But before Kraven could escape, his friend Calypso used a potion to progress Dr. Connors' condition even further, making him several stories tall and much more feral. In the end Spider-Man was able to defeat the giant Mega-Lizard by knocking Curt into an electrical subway track. The sudden jolt of electricity was too much for Curt's body to handle and he immediatly reverted back to human form. Curt was greatly thankful for Spider-Man's assistance in turning him back. An event which would encourage Dr. Connors to assist Spider-Man a few more times just shortly afterwards, both with the analysis of Peter's recently obtained black suit as well as helping to cure Michael Morbius of his vampiric condition. Later Peter turned to Connors to analyze the substance of the Venom Symbiote and Connors informed him that it made one more agressive and that it had a particular liking for him. Peter was at the top of the class and tutored Gwen Stacy as his lab partner. Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Good Category:Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Mutated Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Merciful